


The Hills are Alive

by DeadHooligan



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Crying, End of the World, Heavy Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Men Crying, No Happy Ending Fest, One Shot, Sad Ending, World of Light (Super Smash Brothers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadHooligan/pseuds/DeadHooligan
Summary: While the beams start blasting everyone they can touch, there seems like there's no hope for them at all. All they can do is defend themselves and hope this was just a bad dream, but at least for some, they can spend their last seconds together, thinking about things they wished they did or didn't.





	The Hills are Alive

Corrin could only watch what happened around him in fear. While others who were less lucky than him got blasted, he did his best to avoid the beams which circled him, ready to savagely consume him at any moment. Corrin was slightly horrified to hear the shrieks of other fighters around him. The screams full of fear as fighters got blasted was the only thing that was able to fill his ears. He knew he couldn't keep on running forever. It would have been impossible to do so, but at least he could try to get away. Doing that was his only hope now. He had to find a way out if it was possible.

 _These beams can't reach that far here. Can they?_ Corrin thought, trying to keep an optimistic look on what was going on. These beams couldn't engulf the whole world. Something like that was merely impossible.

Corrin looked in the distance and gasped. He saw Cloud, one of his only friends that was able to keep himself alive for this long. Cloud used his long sword to block the beams, sending them into a different direction, which worked very well. Corrin guessed the beams were too strong to be defeated with a his sword. Without thinking for a second on what he was doing, Corrin felt his feet running over to Cloud's side. Something deep in him shoved his direction over to Cloud.

"Cloud!" Corrin yelled as if he was suddenly in a carefree mood. His fear lifted off his shoulders

Cloud shifted his head overt at Corrin as he blocked another beam coming his way. His face had a shocked expression plastered on it. He stumbled in his words as he looked at Corrin who was running over to him with intense glee. Soon, Cloud was able to make out some words, shouting it to his dearest friend who desperately wanted to be by his side.

"Corrin, you're still alive! I can't believe it. You're still here."

Corrin swiftly pulled out his sword, using it to block the beams that charged at the two of them. They stood side by side, using their swords to solely block the beams in a hope that they'll soon stop. While Cloud's sword was much bigger and able to block beams from hitting them, Corrin's was able to send them flying off backwards. Nevertheless, their swords were both effective in blocking the beams.

"So, this appears to be the end," Cloud unexpectedly spoke with a sigh. He looked over at Corrin. His expression seemed to change to one loss with hope. Corrin looked over at Cloud before staring in front of him. More beams were coming as they fused together, making an even larger one. Corrin knew the beams were going to become too enormous to block with Cloud's large sword. The end was surely coming for the two fighters.

"It may be coming, but we can try to live. That's all we can do anymore," Corrin told him.

"But what's the point anymore? We know our faiths. We might as well give up and throw ourselves into the beams, waiting for something to happen," he explained.

"Well, while we're here blocking the beams, maybe we can just talk, you know? Get some things off our chests. This is the end for us after all. We can't die peacefully with us simply having something in our minds still."

"I guess you do have a good point, Corrin. But what is there to talk about? There's nothing to talk about. At least, there's nothing _I_ have to say. But is there something _you_ have to say?" his voice had a passive-aggressive manner to it.

Corrin froze. He hoped Cloud had went first, saying something sly and edgy, making her laugh with him. But no, he didn't have something to say to pass the time until they were consumed. Of course, he had to go first, and in fact, he _did_ have something he wanted to tell Cloud before their bodies were no more. While Corrin did have something he wanted to say, he didn't know how to word it. He was afraid it would be worded too weirdly in order for Cloud to understand what he was saying.

"Well, it appears we don't have all day. The beams are getting too big to handle. Say something, Corrin!" 

Corrin knew there was no other way to phrase it. He had to be straight forward with it. There was no holding back anymore. The two of them would be blown away any second now. 

"Ever since I first met and spoke to you, Cloud, I always had a crush on you. It wasn't even a small one. It was a big one. I was in love with you! But I was too afraid to say anything. I thought if I did, our established friendship would be broken. I thought you would hate me because I wanted to be more than friends. I know you may see me differently than before now. Hell, you may even hate me. You may think I've been wasting my time with you, but this is what I held inside for so long. I just needed to tell you that... I love you. I wished I would have told you this all before. I wished we could have started dating and maybe even get married one of these days. But no, I'm telling you this all now because I'm just a coward who held my feelings for you inside until now. And after all this, we'll never be together because we're going to die from these beams!"

Corrin took a deep breath. He closed his eyes as he lowered his sword, not caring if a beam killed him right now. That was all he wanted to say before his supposed death from these hellish beams. As he lowered his head down, tears ran down his face. This was it. He confessed his love for Cloud, but nothing else would happen from there. He didn't know if Cloud would even return the same feelings or like him anymore. 

"Corrin, I-"

Corrin did let Cloud finish what he was about to say. He didn't want to hear it. Corrin ran over to Cloud, throwing his arms around him in an embrace. His light fragile tears went from heavy sobbing. Corrin knew it may have looked gross to anyone looking at him at this moment, but he didn't care. This was the end for them after all. No judgmental words would be heard now.

"I _love_ you so much, Cloud!" Corrin sobbed. His sobs made it hard to hear his words, but Cloud was able to.

"Well, I was about to say that I loved you too, Corrin. Honestly, I always felt the same after talking and being around you. You just had something in you. I mean, everything about you was perfect to me. Your personality was something that made you different from everyone else. It actually seemed real to me. And well, I guess I was being a coward too. I didn't want to tell you. I was afraid too. I thought you were too good for me. And you are. I'm just some loner who happened to end up here. I thought I was nothing to everyone else."

"Oh, Cloud, you're something to me," Corrin cried, sniffling his heavy tears. "You've always been. You're someone to know. I was only able to call you my dearest friend, but I wished I was able to call you my boyfriend."

Cloud didn't speak. Corrin could tell he was thinking. He was thinking real hard about something. Then out of the blue, being known for a man who would barely ever showed emotions and acted as if he was as hard as steel, Cloud broke down into tears. He threw his sword to the side, not caring about the beams that passed by them. He returned Corrin's embrace, wrapping his arms around him. The two stood there, crying. The end was really here. This was all real. Nothing could hold their hope together anymore.

"I know we can't fully express our feelings now, but I love you, Corrin. I have always, and wherever happens to us now, I hope you love me too. I know we'll most likely never see each other again, but even though we'll be apart, I would happily refer to you as my boyfriend," Cloud spoke wistfully. His heavy tears choked him completely, making it hard for him to even speak.

"I will always love you, Cloud. You're the best boyfriend I could have in this very moment. I wished that we could have done more together, but at least I was able to spend my last minutes alive with you. You're everything to me. I will always remember you no matter where I am.

The two looked into each other's eyes. Their arms still wrapped around each other in a romantic embrace. Cloud and Corrin both still had tears run down their faces as they looked at each other. Corrin threw his sword to the side, knowing it was useless to keep holding it. The only thing the two wanted to do was be with each other.

Corrin started to lean closer to Cloud's face. Cloud realized what Corrin was doing, leaning in also. The two shut their eyes as they leaned closer to each other. Before Corrin and Cloud could kiss each other as a final good-bye, a beam shot through them, making their bodies nothing more than dust. As the beam dashed off, there was nothing left from where the two stood. It was all merely gone from existence. 


End file.
